marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wilson Fisk
Wilson Fisk is a criminal businessman where he built his criminal empire by recruiting Chinese, Japanese, and Russian gangsters, his friend James Wesley and financial expert Leland Owlsley, and a Senator to his side by ripping apart Hell's Kitchen and putting it back together. This has brought him into conflict with Daredevil. Biography ''Daredevil Early Life When Wilson Fisk was twelve he was being bullied. His father, Bill, took Wilson to teach Bernie Walker a lesson, bullying his son into kicking Bernie while he was down. They returned home and Bill told Wilson to sit and think about things whilst staring at the wall. Bill then began to beat his wife, Marlene. Wilson picked up a hammer and bludgeoned his father to death to protect his mother. His mother then instructed him as together they hid the body. "Into the Ring" After having a meeting with different criminal lieutenants, James Wesley reports to Fisk a man "whose name will not be said". Wesley is told to open a file on Nelson and Murdock for future reference. "Rabbit in a Snow Storm" Fisk visited Scene Contempo Gallery and stared at a pure white painting he was approached by a beautiful woman called Vanessa Marianna and the pair discussed art and this painting. When Vanessa asked him how the painting made him feel, Fisk told her it made him feel alone. "In the Blood" Fisk later returned to the art gallery and, despite his shyness, asked Vanessa if she would like to join him for dinner. Although she told him she was busy that night, she told him she would still happily join him. That night at dinner, the pair discussed their past. At one point, Vanessa mentioned Fisk's cufflinks, which he would often touch while speaking. Fisk told her that they were his father's and he wore them to remember him. As the dinner wore on, the pair enjoyed each others' company more and more. Eventually they were interrupted when Anatoly Ranskahov charged into the restaurant, saying that he had accepted Fisk's offer. Desperate for Marianna not to learn of his criminal undertakings, Fisk asked her to leave with him and ordered James Wesley to put Ranskahov in the car. Fisk walked Vanessa home and apologized for the interruption. When he asked her if he would be able to see her again, she told him he was not sure. Furious to have been embarrassed, Fisk traveled to Wesley's location and dragged Ranskahov from the car. He proceeded to brutally beat Ranskahov, eventually putting his head between the car door and hitting it repeatedly in a psychotic rage until Ranskahov's head was removed from his body. Fisk wiped the blood from his face and noticed that his suit had been damaged in the fight, so he told Wesley to contact Melvin Potter for a new one. When Wesley mentioned that the killing of Ranskahov would start a war with the Russians, Fisk told him that he was counting on it. "World on Fire" ''To be added "Condemned" To be added "Stick" To be added "Shadows in the Glass" To be added "Speak of the Devil" To be added "Nelson v. Murdock" To be added "The Path of the Righteous" To be added "The Ones We Leave Behind" To be added "Daredevil" To be added Character traits Wilson Fisk is a powerful businessman whose interests in the future of Hell's Kitchen will bring him into conflict with the blind attorney Matt Murdock and his alter ego Daredevil. Despite being one of New York's most powerful crime lords, Wilson has a very shy and introverted demeanour. He did not like crowds and was uncomfortable around other people (until Vanessa's involvement). Fisk almost had an "OCD-like" mindset, being a creature of habit and hating when things in his life changed, or went against how they were planned. Fisk's broken childhood had a lasting effect on him, still causing him nightmares even into his later years. He is a man of respect and manners and thus expected it from his subordinates, attacking those who did not show him and his loved ones respect. Fisk is a man of deep sophistication, enjoying the high class life despite his poor origins. He enjoyed fine suits, fine dining and classic literature and music. When Fisk is provoked he had an unstoppable rage. His aggression was immense, nothing could get in his way, if those he cared about or his plan for the city were in danger. While he can be a brutal, cold, calculating machine, Fisk honestly believed what he was doing for Hell's Kitchen is the righteous thing. Relationships *Bill Fisk - Father and victim. *Arthur Vistain - Stepfather. *Martin - Former stepfather. *Marlene Vistain - Mother. *Daredevil - Enemy. *Vanessa Marianna - Love interest. *Wesley - Subordinate and friend. *Leland Owlsley - Associate turned enemy. *Nobu - Associate. *Madame Gao - Associate turned enemy. *Karen Page - Enemy. *Melvin Potter - Armor Dealer turned enemy. *Anatoly Ranskahov - Associate turned victim. *Vladimir Ranskahov - Associate turned enemy. *Ben Urich - Victim Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Daredevil'' - Vincent D'Onofrio and Cole Jensen (young) ***"Into the Ring" (voice only) ***"Rabbit in a Snow Storm" (First appearance) ***"In the Blood" ***"World on Fire" ***"Condemned" ***"Stick" (Mentioned only) ***"Shadow in the Glass" ***"Speak of the Devil" ***"Nelson v. Murdock" ***"The Path of the Righteous" ***"The Ones We Leave Behind" ***"Daredevil" Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In "World on Fire", Vanessa tells Fisk that she was seduced by a man in a white suit and an ascot. This is a nod to Fisk's suit in the comics. Gallery ''Daredevil'' The_Kingpin_2.jpg Daredevil netflix 5 .jpg "Rabbit in a Snow Storm" 2015 Kingpin.jpg Daredevil netflix 27 .jpg Daredevil netflix 28 .jpg "In the Blood" To be added "World on Fire" The_Kingpin.jpg Promotion Daredevil Poster 01.png Category:Daredevil (Netflix series) characters Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Crimelords Category:Businessman